


Milestones

by Ennarcia, Takoboi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Trans, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takoboi/pseuds/Takoboi
Summary: Milestones are known to be important steps taken in ones life. However, experiencing someone else achieve them offers more joy than Zexion and Demyx expected.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Milestones

Late at night, the full moon high in the sky, a soft humming filled the room to soothe a newborn.

  
  
“He’s very cute, isn’t he?” Zexion whispered, a small smile on her face. 

Demyx turned to her with a grin. “Of course he’s cute. He takes after the cutest girl I know, Zexy.”

  
  
She turned away, face a bit flushed, “You need to get out more then, Demyx.”

  
  
“Aw, give yourself some credit.” Zexion raised an eyebrow at that. “Er, well, you know you picked out a great name, yeah? Ienzo sounds awesome! All sophisticated and junk!”

  
  
“Hm, I suppose you’re right,” and once again, the small smile returned to her face as Demyx gently handed her Ienzo to hold.

  
  
“From here on out, we’re a trio! Once he grows up, we can even start a band!” Demyx said excitedly, and the new mothers shared a laugh.

\---

  
  
Coming back home from the hospital, Zexion paced around the nursery, unsure what to do. Everything was ready, but she still felt something was missing, something crucial.

  
  
“Hey, guess who’s ready for his first bath! I’m so excited!” Demyx cooed, nuzzling Ienzo. Honestly, he seemed more interested in taking a nap than having his first bath.

  
  
Ah yes, the baby himself. How could she have forgotten that?

  
  
“Is this how she feels?” Zexion muttered to herself, leaving Demyx a bit confused as she waved it off. “It’s nothing, just thinking to myself.”

  
  
“But I like hearing your thoughts. You have nice ones, Zexy.” Demyx beamed.

  
  
Zexion flushed, turning a rather lovely shade of red. “Well, let’s start that bath, shall we?”

  
  
“Great! You go get the sponge then, and I’ll get the water temperature just right.” 

Simple enough. Zexion could manage that with her eyes closed.

Soon enough, they were carefully wiping Ienzo down with a sponge, being extra cautious to avoid his still tender umbilical cord. All in all, their baby’s first night home was a tranquil one.

  
  
\---

"My my, aren’t you adorable… You’re just as adorable as your mother when she was your age." Ansem cooed at Ienzo, holding him gently in his arms. 

Zexion flushed beside him. “Father-”

  
  
“He’s totally right, Zexy! I saw your baby pics!” Demyx chimed in without warning. Zexion turned even redder, the tips of her ears burning. 

"Regardless, did you have to bring so many gifts? You already got him so much before he was born." 

Ansem paused for a moment, before letting out a chuckle. “What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn’t spoil my grandchild just a little?”

"A little?" Zexion asked, an eyebrow raised, “this is a bit more than a little.”

Ansem seemed to visibly deflate, looking at the mountain of baby gifts he’d brought, “I suppose I could take some of it back.”

  
  
“You shou-” Zexion began, before her mouth was covered.

“No way! We, like, totally appreciate all the diapers and stuff!” Demyx said from behind her, but Zexion could feel how tense she was. Not going along with her could have consequences. 

Ansem perked up again at that, a smile once more on his face. "Ah, for a second I was worried… I lost the receipts you see.”

Zexion knew he was a big fat liar. 

Soon, evening rolled around and Ansem had to leave. Well, to be more precise, Even arrived and dragged him out, valiantly resisting the trap of Ienzo’s cuteness.

"I hate to leave, but you see…" Ansem let out a weary laugh, "I do have work tomorrow. It's not the same without you there, that's for certain." 

"She'll be back to work soon enough, Ansem, but she doesn’t need you moving in with her until then." Even chided, “let her enjoy her domestic bliss.”

\---

  
Going back to work proved itself to be difficult. Zexion had always been a bit of a workaholic, believing that even if she’d had a child she wouldn’t be able to wait to return, but she had been very, very wrong. So many milestones could be missed and she wouldn't be there to see them in person. She wouldn’t put it past Demyx to forget to record them, but she also couldn’t expect her to have a camera at all times. It was a horrible, agonizing time. She was constantly checking her phone for any sort of update or excuse to go and check on them. She had to get used to this, however, or else she would never get her work done.

  
  
But at the same time, maybe asking how it’s going to her wife wouldn’t hurt anyone? So she sent a simple message. Definitely not a paragraph long one of how is it going and reminding Demyx of the chores it was her turn to do and to send a bunch of pictures of Ienzo and- _Oh_. She felt herself covering her face as Demyx responded back with laughing and pictures.

  
  
“You miss us, that’s so cute <3” the incriminating message said. Well, it was the truth... Not that Zexion would ever admit that out loud. 

The end of her shift couldn’t come soon enough, and finally back home, she realized perhaps taking a few more days off during this period like Ansem suggested wasn’t such a horrible idea after all. Then a block hit her in the head.

  
  
“Guess who learned how to throw things today!” Demyx exclaimed with such an ecstatic innocence and an _absolutely smug smile-_

_  
_  
“You wouldn’t have any blame in teaching him this, would you?”

  
  
“No!” Well, that was partially reassuring- “Axel came over and did it! Motor skills are important to develop, he said!” 

_  
__  
_Axel was a deadman if Zexion ever saw him.

_  
_  
\---

"Ah, Demyx could you pass me Ienzo's bottle? It's in the right corner of the bag." Zexion asked.

“Mhm~” Demyx hummed, digging away inside of the duck patterned bag.

Today they were visiting Ansem in his mega castle, and Ienzo was looking around curiously from the floor, enjoying his tummy time. 

Ansem chuckled, smiling at his grandson. “He clearly has a curious mind. He’s becoming more like you every day.” He said, causing Zexion to blush.

"Hmm… milk's all cold Zexy. Hey, Ansem, can I go heat it up?" Demyx asked from her seat near Ienzo.

“Hmm, oh, I can do it.” He said, reaching for the bottle.

"Aw, thanks. Just a little should do the trick!" Demyx chirped happily. 

After Ansem left, Ienzo seemed to change. He went from leisurely looking around the room to looking about in confusion. Confusion turned to restlessness, and suddenly he was whimpering with tears prickling at his eyes.

“Huh? What happened?” Demyx asked, confused at his sudden and abrupt change.

“Does he need his diaper changed?” Zexion wondered.

Just as Demyx reached for him to check, Ansem returned, and Ienzo was off like a bullet. A wobbly, desperate bullet, who, upon reaching Ansem’s leg, clung to it and cried.

“Woah!” Demyx cried out in shock.

“So he was looking for Ansem… At Ienzo’s age he doesn’t have object permanence yet, so to him, Ansem was suddenly just gone. He must have been worried.” Zexion mused.

"Aw, you love your grandpa, don’t you, Ienzo?” Demyx laughed. "Just wish I hadn't left the camera at home…”

\---

  
Demyx peppered kisses down Zexion’s neck, lewd grin on her face. Her wife playfully pushed her away, holding back a laugh.

"Stop it, Ienzo is-" 

"Asleep, all snug in his crib. Meaning _we_ have some quality bonding time!" Demyx grinned, nuzzling her face again against her wife's neck. Zexion grumbled a bit, trying to keep a serious face.

"Are you certain he's already asleep?" 

"He closed his eyes and stayed put. It's totally- HOW DID HE GET OUT?!" Demyx yelled, stepping back and hurrying over to Ienzo. He was sitting in the middle of the room, watching them curiously like he hadn’t just pulled off the world’s greatest escape.

"What?!" Zexion shot up, alarmed. "I know he's been crawling lately, but he can already escape cribs?" 

"Seems we got an escape artist in our midst." Demyx laughed, picking the baby up. "Didn't know I gave birth to a ninja.”

"Did the crib break? It’s supposed to be a high quality model.”

They soon discovered that the crib had not, in fact, broken.

"So… Do you know how to baby proof a crib?” Demyx asked awkwardly.

  
  
“It’s supposed to be baby proof already!” This would not be the last time Ienzo escaped, but it would be the last time they got proper sleep for a while.

  
\---

Stepping into the house, Zexion paused, taking in the state of her home. It was obvious Demyx had not cleaned it, despite it being her day to do so. She heard laughter, which led her to the kitchen to find Demyx happily spinning Ienzo around, a slight coat of flour coming off the two. 

“Demyx,” Zexion frowned, arms crossed, “what happened here?” Demyx stopped spinning- Ienzo moving his head a bit still caught up in the momentum- as she grinned. 

“Oh, Zexy the most wonderful thing happened! So, I took him with me to make something to eat,”

“Right…” Zexion braced herself. 

“And just as I was trying to grab some of the pans, Ienzo started to tap on one of them! Like a drum! Oh, and then I got my sitar and we started having this vibe going! He’s so talented and cute!” Demyx gushed, bouncing Ienzo a bit. The baby cooed, seemingly pleased with himself. 

Zexion, however-“Did you finish dinner?” 

“Well, sorta? Er, we have salad?” 

“And did you clean the house?” 

“I was gonna! After dinner! But then I got uh, distracted.” Demyx nervously laughed, rubbing her neck. 

“ _Demyx_ …”

“Look! You would stop everything you were doing too if Ienzo drew some, some… water atom or something!” 

“I would _pause_ for a moment to praise and encourage him, maybe even hang it or put it away somewhere, then get back to my tasks.” Zexion grumbled, not amused at the excuse. Demyx simply pouted, holding Ienzo against her cheek. 

“Please don’t get mad?” she pleaded, her best attempt at puppy-dog eyes. 

Zexion thought about it for a moment. “If you help me get everything done, then sure.” 

“Alright! You’re the best, Zexy!”

\---

Finally having found peace again at work, Zexion was able to focus without the stress of missing Ienzo to an overwhelming degree. At the moment, she found herself organizing some of her research notes, until her phone began to chime. Checking briefly to see who it was, she noticed Demyx's name and hit answer.

"ZEXY!" Zexion winced a bit, pulling her phone away for a moment, "Zexy, oh gosh, you won't believe what amazing thing like, just happened." 

"Hm? What is it?" She asked, her attention now fully to the conversation. There was a pause, before Demyx finally answered again. 

"Actually, y'know, it’s not _that_ important. See you when you get home!” Demyx said, pure mischief in her voice.

Before Zexion could ask what was up, the line went dead. She stared at her phone, perplexed. What was that about? Knowing Demyx, it was nothing good. Perhaps Axel taught Ienzo how to throw something else? Oh well, she’d find out after work.

Not that she wasn't curious deep down, leaving work as quickly as the clock would allow.

She had no idea what to expect, walking through her door. Maybe Axel had taught Ienzo to be a tiny pyromaniac like himself, or Saix had taught Ienzo how to fly into wild psycho rages. 

Her home seemed completely intact, however, Ienzo and Demyx were relaxing on the living room floor. She wasn’t completely confident about the mischievous grin her wife was giving her though.

“Who is that?” Demyx asked Ienzo, pointing toward Zexion. “Who is that, huh?”

Ienzo, beaming from chubby cheek to chubby cheek, cried out, “Mama!”

  
  
“Is that your Mama? Is that your Mama?” Demyx asked excitedly, causing Ienzo to hastily repeat his newly learned word on loop.

Zexion’s only response was to stand there and cry. “I love you… I really love you both…”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles:
> 
> "Two Lesbians and a Baby - The Fic"
> 
> "It takes two to raise a gremlin and years for a dumb ass to finish this without needing help"


End file.
